Sucks to be You
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Who does it suck to be in Danville Q? Read on to find out... ONE SHOT


**I was listening to 'Sucks to be you' from Avenue Q and... well this came into my mind. Just a weird little 'hahaha' I wanted to get out... here we go...**

**I don't own PnF or the song...**

* * *

It was a normal day in Danville Q. Everyone was starting the day waking up and hopping off to work. Well almost everyone…

Isabella hummed a tune as she skipped down the street. She looked over and saw her friend Phineas. He was sitting on a bench looking up at the sky. She giggled and walked over to him waving,

"Morning, Phineas!"

Phineas waved back, "Hi, Isabella!"

"How's life going for you?"

He sighed, "Disappointing!"

She frowned and tilted her head, "What's the matter?"

"The catering company laid me off…"

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

He sighed and stood, "Me too! I mean, look at me! I'm ten years out of college, and I always thought-" He trailed off.

Isabella motioned him forward, "What?"

Phineas shook his head, "Nah, it sounds stupid…"

"Aww, come on!"

Phineas sighed, _'When I was little __I thought I would be...'__  
_  
"What?"

_'A big time inventor that would make amazing things…'_

She giggled slightly as he continued, _'__But now I'm thirty-two __and as you can see __I'm not!'_

Isabella shook her head, "Nope!"

Phineas shrugged,_ 'Oh Well… it sucks to be me!'_

Isabella frowned, "Nooo…"

_'It sucks to be me!'_

"No!"

He folded his arms, _'It sucks to be broke __and unemployed __and turning thirty-three. __It sucks to be me!'_

Isabella rolled her eyes, "Oh, you think your life sucks?"

Phineas nodded, "I think so."

Isabella shook her head, "Your problems aren't so bad!... _I'm kind of pretty __and pretty damn smart.'_

"You are."

Isabella blushed, _'Thanks! __I like romantic things __like music and art. __And as you know __I have a gigantic heart__. __So why don't I have __a boyfriend? __Damn! __It sucks to be me!'_

Phineas sighed, _'Me too.'_

_'It sucks to be me!'_

_'It sucks to be me. __It sucks to be Phineas...'_

_'And Isabella...'_ she added,  
_  
__'To not have a job!'_

_'To not have a date!'_

They both sighed, _'It sucks to be me…'_

They looked up when they heard their friends Buford and Baljeet walking by. Both were bickering back and forth, very fast and angrily.

Phineas motioned to them, "Hey Baljeet, Buford, can you settle something for us? Do you have a second?"

Baljeet shrugged, "Ah, certainly."

Isabella spoke up, "Whose life sucks more? Phineas's or mine?"

Buford and Baljeet snickered, "Ours!"

Baljeet motioned to Buford, _'We live together…'_

Buford nodded, _'We're as close __as people can get.'_

_'We've been the best __of buddies...'__'Ever since the __day we met.'_

Baljeet glared at him, _'So he knows lots of ways to make me really upset. Oh, every day is an aggravation.'_

Buford rolled his eyes,_ 'Come on, that's an exaggeration!'_

Baljeet pointed at him, _'You leave your __clothes out.__You put your feet __on my chair!'__  
_  
Buford growled, _'Oh yeah? __You do such anal __things like ironing __your underwear!'_

Phineas and Isabella laughed hard at this.

Baljeet turned beet red, _'You make that very __small apartment __we share a hell!'_

Buford looked right back at him, _'So do you, __that's why I'm in hell too!'_

Baljeet threw his hands into the air, _'It sucks to be me!'_

Buford shook his head, _'No, it sucks to be me!'_

Isabella sighed,_ 'It sucks to be me!'_

Phineas shook his head, _'It sucks to be me!'_

They all looked around, _'Is there anybody here __it doesn't suck to be? __It sucks to be me!'_

They all started humming and circling around, wearing smiles on their faces. Stacy walked by and paused when she saw them. She raised an eyebrow,

"Why you all so happy?"

Phineas smiled wide, "Because our lives suck!"

Stacy narrowed her eyes, "Your lives suck? I hearing you correctly? Ha!... _I coming to this country __for opportunities. __Tried to work in __Korean deli __but I am Japanese. __But with hard work __I earn two Master's Degrees __in social work! __And now I a therapist! __But I have no clients __and I have an __unemployed fiancé' !__And we have lots __of bills to pay! __It suck to be me! __It suck to be me! __I say it __Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Suck! __It suck to be me!'_

Irving walked by and stopped when he saw the group of friends, "Excuse me?"

Phineas waved, "Hey there."

Irving looked around nervously, "Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a place to live."

Stacy frowned, "Why you looking all the way out here?"

"Well, I started at Danville A, but so far everything is out of my price range. But this neighborhood looks a lot cheaper!" he spotted an apartment and smiled, "Oh, and look a "For Rent" sign!"

Phineas grinned, "You need to talk to the superintendent. Let me get him…"

Irving smiled, "Great, thanks!"

Phineas cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "YO FLETCHER!"

A voice could be heard approaching, "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Irving gasped when he saw the source of the voice, "Oh my gosh! It's Ferb Fletcher!"

Ferb chuckled happily, "Yes I am!... _I'm Ferb Fletcher __from TV's __Phineas and Ferb__. __I made a lot of money __that got stolen __by my folks! __Now I'm broke and __I'm the butt __of everyone's jokes. But I'm here -__the Superintendent! __On Danville Q!'_

Everyone gasped and pointed at him, _'It sucks to be you!'_

Isabella sighed, "You win!"

They all laughed, _'It sucks to be you!'_

Phineas breathed out, "I feel better now!"

Ferb rolled his eyes, _'Try having people __stopping you to ask you __"Hey... where's Perry?" __It gets old…'_

They all circled around, _'It sucks to be you i__n Danville Q__! Sucks to be you! I__n Danville Q!__ Sucks to be me! I__n Danville Q! __Sucks to be us! __But not when __we're together. __We're together __here in Danville Q! __We live in Danville Q! __Our friends do too! __'Till our dreams__come true, __we live in Danville Q!'_

Irving looked around, "This is real life!"

_'We live in Danville Q!'_

Buford patted Irving's back, "You're gonna love it!"

_'We live in Danville Q!'__  
_  
Ferb handed a set a keys to Irving, "Here's your keys!"

_'Welcome to Danville Q!'_

* * *

**END SCENE! **

**I... I don't even know... I was bored, go figure.**

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


End file.
